picnic saga
by debaVsdeba
Summary: it is a pure mad story, based on PR and sentai. if you want to read, just read it but don't abuse. lol


**Picnic saga:**

**A/N: It is a story full of non-scene Idea. And at first I had no intention to make a multi chapter story but I'm trying to do so. Although I've no idea how it'll be. If it is possible to write a next chapter I'll update otherwise I'll mark it as complete story. There are many super sentai references, if you failed to understand you may PM me. Warning: for the serious readers- it is awful and also harmful for your seriousness.****_I'm sorry for any kind of mistakes._**

It was the legendary Dom City! When Vinjex went wild, people from entire earth took shelter here. A power ranger's carnival just ended yester day. And now our heroes are enjoying a picnic season here.

It was a sunny and funny day. Gai, Don and Mia were under charge for cooking. But it turned out that they are totally helpless before Mia's overenthusiastic cooking. Actually now they are not cooking but Mia and Gai fighting over a huge bottle of white wine. Mia was trying to convince her opponent to add that whole bottle of white wine on soup; oppositely Gai kept telling that it would not be a good idea! Doc was really confused, he had no idea if he should have to put a stop on it or let them continue, "To be or not to be that is the question! I should have to stop them or not? Sorega mundira!" Don let himself dropped on grass putting his right hand on right cheek.

* * *

"Huh! Full house! I win!" Luka show her cards.

Ziggy started showing his card, every once eyes widened Ahim, Joe, Luca scrammed in union "royal stage!"

Ahim put her cards off hopelessly. Luka scrammed out louder than before. "From where you got it? That's MINE!" she started searching her pockets and sleeves even her shocks but nothing found. "You pickpocket!" Luka scrammed again.

"Test your own medicine, at list once." Joe rolled eyes to Luka, he started push-ups already.

"Yah! You need to know that you are not only thief in universe." Ziggy told mockingly and left them.

* * *

"Hi Ladies and gentle men attention please." A female voice announced over sound system. All of them pinned eyes toward a small open-air platform, even Mia and Gai, obviously without stopping their fighting. ""Hi, good morning, I'm Dr. K. As far I think you people know enough about me from the carnival." The little lady paused for a moment or two and then pointed to the right side of that platform. "There a legend sentile amond us, Akira Shinmei."

Akira stepped on the platform. Everyone started clapping including Dr. K also. "The Oldest sentile ever the AORENGER." Dr. K started again (A/N: That's right. Akira was 25 when he became Gorenger. He is the oldest. Even Kaijo (akarenger) was 24 at that time).

"HAAa! Aorenger-san!" Gai scrammed out suddenly realising the bottle of white wine and spreading his hands hysterically, causing Mia fall back near burning stove on the heaps of spicy raw meat. And it splashed wine everywhere including the spicy raw meat that was waiting to be cooked. But without noticing that Gai started running towards the platform; to get autograph. And using her samurai skill Mia managed to sprang away far from that heap of spicy raw meat just before fire engulf it. Doc was struggling to putt the wild fire off, but Mia managed to drag him away from fire.

"We are going to give him a memento and Badge of Honour. And another legend will do the Job..." she paused again and rolled her giant eyes over the crowed. As saw someone russing towards the platform and when the person was close enough then Dr. K. Announce enthusiastically "TOMMY OLIVER!" Tommy was still struggling on the crowed to make his way to get closer to the platform. When he was nearly stepped over platform, Dr. K pointed him something. Tommy looked at himself following Dr. K and then quickly took his dirty volunteer's apron off and throws it without looking at roaring crowed on his back. Gai was also heading towards the platform; he was colliding and throwing people out from his way. Someone pulled him from back when he was couple of metre away from platform.

"H-h-hi, I'm Ian Yorkland." He said in comic face.

Gai was trying to escape but the hold were too strong for him, so he cried out "Aooo...ao...aoranger –san!" pinning his eyes towards the platform. Ian turned Gai's head towards him, "not ao not ao...kyo...kyoryuger... I'm black Kyoryuger." The boy replied with a smile. Once again Gai tried to turn his neck but Ian smacked on his cheak and forced him to restrict his vision on him. Ian offered a sweet smile "nice to meet you Gokai silver!" carefully he stop himself from mentioning 'autograph', actually he was trying to keep Gai busy until the stage performance was over. He had a clear idea how crazy Gai could be and didn't want to let Gai repeat the accident that already happened regarding AKARENGER. It happened at the first day of the carnival, Gai Jumped on Akaranger (Tsuyoshi Kaijo ) during press conference, providing the old man a neck injury. So Ian trying his best to keep Gai distracted. Gai's scramming sounds were faded out under loud clapping.

* * *

Mia and Doc were looking at the heaps of meat, helplessly. After extinguishing fire, it turned out that the meats are almost grilled! Their hesitation to test those meats was gone when a passing by boy with a yellow t-shirt took a piece of meat and started eating, "ummm...nice!" Mia identified as chip, yellow mystic ranger. "You like it! It's my unique (A/N: if I recall properly, Mia pronounces it 'Unik') recipe." Doc came to protest, "But Mia it was accid..." he stopped when Mia elbowed him. Doc recoiled in pain, covered his stomach and let himself dropped on ground again, "Why everyone targets my stomach?"

* * *

"Hi, I'm Xander." A handsome waved his hands nearly heating Mike's nose. "Oh! Hi! Close enough to our enemy Xandered" he replied. "I'm not ... did you think me a rival..." before he could finish a green suited boy with 'Takeru Shiba' like steel-hard face (A/n: personally I don't like that kind of face). "Hi steel-boy..." Xandered started and earned a deadly look from him. "You may call me 'Green boy' instead of that. I'm Rippukan...Rippukan Souji."

"Oh! The green Dino ranger?" Mike questioned egarly.

"Half truth... Kyoryuger is not Abaranger." Souji replied sarcastically.

"Cool down Ripp. You need something chilling..."

Souji didn't say a word.

"So just go to that counter and grab a drink" Xander pointed at the counter far away.

Xander was trying to drop a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth. But Oohara Jou flipped himself on air with his skate boat and takes the glass of cocktail ice-cream from him along with the spoon. "That's MIINE!" Xandered scrammed out. And tried to follow the yellow ranger but failed to notice that his own skate boat lying just before his foot. He stepped on it and landed on his butt.

Mike helped him to get back on his foot, "Remember what you done with him at the time of brake first? You just paid back."

* * *

Near the Ice cream corner. Ryouma, Hayate and Hyuuga just grabed there glass. Hayate noticed those childish warriors, "It is going to be a nice and memorable day." A flout was strapped on his back.

"Indeed" Hyuuga replied.

Ryouma loded a huge piece of Icecream on his mouth and twich his hade painfully.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked from counter.

"These things are too cold, it freezing my intestine. Please worm it properly..."

Tommy gave him a dumb look; he can't guess what to say.


End file.
